


What is Truth?

by AngelicSentinel



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Character Study, Episode: s05e24 Both Sides Now, Feelings, Gen, Hallucinations, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-17
Updated: 2009-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicSentinel/pseuds/AngelicSentinel
Summary: Some silly little poem I wrote right after the season 5 finale to try to feel out what House felt like.





	What is Truth?

Science, no souls

Can't think

Hard edges

"I

Think, therefore I am"

Reality blurs

Question

What's real

Don't think

Thoughts

Crossed lines

Left and right

Makes you Real

Right and left

Mixmatch

Neurons synapses firing

Lies.  
Everybody lies.  
Empty World lies.  
Truth dies.


End file.
